Stardust
by Queen Elsa of the TARDIS
Summary: -companion to Moments- This is the story of a Queen. Not any ordinary Queen, but a Queen of Ice and Snow. It is also the story of a Prince, a Prince who can show the Queen the stars and love and beauty, if only she'll accept it. This is a story of love and loss and rejection and denial. This is a story made of Stardust.
1. The Winter Solstice Festival of 1823

Stardust- The Winter Solstice Festival

**Well here it is! It's finally time for Elsa!**

**NOTE THAT THIS IS IN THE SAME UNIVERSE AS MY KRISTANNA STORY MOMENTS. ITS ALMOST MANDATORY THAT YOU READ IT OR ELSE THIS WONT MAKE MUCH SENSE LATER.**

**Disney owns Frozen, and Prince Elias of Stjernestøv is my OC. (If you're wondering, Stjernestøv is Norwegian for Stardust.)**

**December 21, 1823 (about five months after the events of Frozen)**

"Elsaaaaaaaaaaa!" Anna ran through the halls of the palace towards her sister's study. Bursting through the door and hugging the queen, she shouted "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Anna." Elsa sighed. She loved her sister, but she could be obnoxious sometimes.

"Don't be so glum, today's a big day! It's your birthday, and the solstice festival! This is so exciting! There'll be music and dancing and of course there's gonna be chocolate! Chocolate cake and chocolate ice cream and chocolate soufflé... And I'm gonna eat it all!"

"Anna."

"AND THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN STOP ME!"

"Anna, I'm serious, there's no way you're eating all that chocolate." She grinned. "Because I'm going to eat it all first!"

"Before you go dashing to the dining hall to eat chocolate, I'd like to give you your present." She handed her a slip of paper.

"What's this?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Read it."

Still puzzled, the queen began to read the list of names. "Prince Johannes of The Western Lowlands, age 25... Prince Tobias of Pyrennia, age 27... Prince Elias of Stjernestøv, age 23... Anna, what is this?"

"Just... A list."

"Just a list of princes close to my age from neighboring kingdoms!"

"More specifically a list of princes your age that will be attending the solstice festival tonight!"

"Are you trying to say that you think I should allow a prince to court me? Because there's no way that's going to happen."

"Why not?"

"I have a kingdom to rule. I don't have time for a relationship."

"Sure you do!"

"Anna..."

"Okay, make it your goal to talk to at least 5 of the princes on this list."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Please, just try. Maybe you'll meet one you like and you'll fall in love. Then you'll see how magical being in love is."

Elsa sighed. She knew there was no way out of this. "Fine. But don't expect me to be head over heels in love by the end of the night."

Anna glanced at the clock on the mantle. "If you'll excuse me, I have to be going. I'm teaching Kristoff proper etiquette and stuff, seeing as this is his first formal event."

Anna left, and Elsa was once again alone with only her thoughts to keep her company. Sitting down on her bed, she read over the piece of paper.

"Does she actually expect me to fall in love with a prince?" Elsa wondered out loud. "There's no way that's going to happen. I have a kingdom to rule, trade agreements to sign, speeches to give. When will Anna understand that I don't have time to be in a relationship!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Elsa examined the dress she was to wear at the solstice festival that night, a deep blue velvety gown with flower accents here and there. It was nice, but it was just so bland. With a wave of her hand, the gown was instantly covered in snowflakes.

"Perfect." She smiled, admiring her new and improved dress, with sparkling snow forming an intricate pattern along the wrists and neckline, covering all the flower embroidery. "Absolutely perfect."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Chin up. _

_Shoulders back._

_Confident eyes._

"PresentingHer Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa walked out into the sea of people who were applauding respectfully. Reaching her throne, she waited for the clapping to die down before starting her speech. "Greetings. It is my pleasure as Queen of Arendelle to be the host of this year's Winter Solstice Festival. As you know, winter can be a hard time for all our kingdoms as the days grow shorter and the nights grow colder. So I'd like to take this night, the longest night of the year, to rejoice, for the days will only get longer from here on. Celebrate! Dance! Have fun!"

Noticing her speech was done, the band began to play a waltz. She watched as Kristoff immediatly asked Anna to dance and they ran out to the ballroom floor where several other couples danced.

Hours passed. Nothing interesting had happened, other than a little squabble between Kristoff and a rude Prince, which could only be broken up by the queen herself.

At least ten princes had already asked her to dance. She had kindly turned down all of their offers. Not a prince in the room looked like one she'd even talk to. Except for one. Across the room she saw a taller man, clearly a prince by the way he was dressed, with his royal blue suit and a short red cape. His curly brown hair covered his eyes just a tiny bit. Elsa decided he wasn't bad looking. She almost wanted to go talk to him, but she resisted the urge. Keeping a close eye on him, she carried on talking to kings and queens and dukes until the prince she'd been watching approaced her.

"Good evening, your majesty." He kneeled and kissed her hand. Charming. "Allow me to introduce myself. Prince Elias of Stjernestøv. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you."

"I'm sorry if this seems too rushed but... May I have this dance?"

The Queen opened her mouth to decline, but realized that she was questioning herself now. What if there really was a great opportunity she was missing by rejecting all these princes?

"Sorry... I understand if this seems too sudden or too soon to ask you to dance, but would you?"

Elsa sighed. There was nothing to lose. "Sure."

They danced to the slow waltz. Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa spotted Anna who was cheering her on silently.

"Why so sudden?" Elsa asked. "Of all the princesses and queens here you chose me. Why?"

"I don't know. Ever since you walked in at the beginning of the festival, there was something about you I was just drawn to. You're beautiful, quite a majestic young woman."

Elsa was surprised. Nobody had ever called her beautiful before. She'd only ever been called a monster. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, my Queen. You are absolutely breathtaking."

As he said those words, Elsa was aware of heat creeping up her face, a strange feeling she had never experienced before. It happened to Anna all the time... What was it? That's right, it was called blushing. Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, the stone wall of emotions, was blushing because a pretty prince called her beautiful. "Thank you."

They danced all night without another word. When it came time for all the guests to leave, Elias was the last to exit.

"Farewell, Queen Elsa. I wish I didn't have to leave, but I must. If the stars align, perhaps we may meet again someday."

She watched him leave. She was alone in the ballroom for a few seconds before Anna ran in.

"There you are! Where were you?"

Anna hesitated for a brief moment, trying to come up with an excuse for her absence, before deciding that the truth seemed like the only option. "I was in the library with Kristoff."

"And what were you doing in the library with Kristoff?"

"Duh, we were reading." Anna said matter-of-factly, though her wrinkled dress and messy hair suggested that she and Kristoff hadn't just been reading.

"Right." Elsa didn't believe her for a second.

"So... How'd it go?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend it didn't happen! I totally saw you dancing with that Prince!"

"You saw nothing!"

"Who was it?"

"I wasn't dancing."

"Yeah you were, I saw it with my own eyes! Just tell me who it was!"

"Fine. It was Prince Elias of Stjernestøv."

"Okay, you two are super cute together."

"Anna, I'm not in love with him or anything. In fact, it's unlikely that we'll ever see each other again."

"Don't say that! If it's meant to be, he'll return at some point."

Elsa couldn't hold back a smile. "I hope you're right."

"Aha! So you do like him!"

"No! Well, a little. He's good looking, he's nice. But that does not mean I like him."

"Quit denying it! Just-"

"Anna, I'll accept it when I want to. It's late, we'd better rest up. Christmas is only a few days away."

"Ooh, you're right! Are we going to the Christmas festival this year? Who's hosting?"

"The Southern Isles."

Anna and Elsa exchanged the same look of fear and disgust. "We are**definitely **staying here for Christmas."

"Agreed. Now let's get some sleep. We only have a few days to decorate the entire castle, and it'll be much easier to do so if you're well rested."

"All right then. Goodnight, Elsa."

"Goodnight."

As Elsa made her way to her room, she tried so hard to forget about the charming prince she had met._'Christmas is coming soon.'_She reminded herself._'Hopefully that'll provide enough of a distraction and then I'll forget.'_

As she was falling asleep, a thought occurred to her. '_Maybe I don't want to forget.'_

**Did you like it? Please review! Don't forget to read my other story, Moments! **


	2. Alone

Stardust- alone

**Okay here's another chapter, taking place the day after the events of the previous chapter. This isn't a very eventful chapter, but whatever. **

**This chapter briefly mentions Kristoff and Anna leaving for the day. See my highly popular story Moments for more info. **

**Disney owns Frozen. Prince Elias is a character of my own invention. **

**So yeah, enjoy! R&R please!**

**December 22, 1823**

Elsa woke up at the break of dawn. She looked out the balcony at all the ships leaving the harbor, ready to journey across the half-frozen sea back to their homelands. One of those ships, Elsa was sure, was the temporary home to Prince Elias of Stjernestøv, the dashing Prince she had met at the Solstice Festival the previous night.

She began to wonder if the events of last night were but a dream. It seemed so magical, dancing with a beautiful prince. It was too good to be true, yet at the same time it was a horrifying thought. Elsa had made up her mind that having a prince by her side would make her appear weak and overdependent. She wanted to maintain her queenly independence more than anything, yet something in the back of her mind was telling her that finding love might not be such a bad thing.

A knock on the door.

Gerda was at the door. "Good morning your Majesty. I've been told to inform you that Mister Bjorgman and Princess Anna have left for the day. I believe they are going to harvest a pine tree for Christmas."

"Why did he bring Anna along?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Elsa sighed. "Those two... I almost wish I were Anna sometimes. She's so carefree and happy. She doesn't have all the responsibilities of a queen. She has freedom and love and hope, all of which I wish I could have."

"Your Majesty, you make it sound like there's no hope for you."

"There really isn't. Being Queen is my priority. I can't just exchange my responsibilities for happiness and love. I mean, I am generally happy and there's so many people that I love, but you know what I mean."

"Of course. As for love, you have to be patient. True love will come your way when it wants to, and you'll realize that having a king by your side could actually make your responsibilities as a Queen easier. However, there's no way you'll find true love if you keep denying the fact that it's possible."

"Alright."

"I heard from Anna that you danced with a prince last night."

"That little blabbermouth!" Elsa muttered.

"Is it true or merely a rumor?"

"It's true."

"Who was it? You can tell me, dear."

"Prince Elias of Stjernestøv."

"Ooh! What's he like?"

"A few centimeters taller than me, kind of curly dark brown hair-"

"I mean personality."

"Right. I didn't really get to know him... We just sort of danced for a while. He was polite and really nice when we did talk. I'm kind of hoping I'll get to see him again in the near future. Honestly, I wouldn't mind getting to know him more. I mean... Well... I don't know, Gerda. I just don't know."

"It's okay to not know sometimes. It really is. Just focus on the present and when the time comes for you to make that decision, you'll know in your heart what you need to do."

"Thanks Gerda."

"You're welcome, dear. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thank you."

"Alright."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Elsa had a few hours set aside to practice her ice magic. She entered the grand hall and removed her gloves, the familiar icy tingling just beneath her skin.

"Three... Two... One... Go!" With a wave of her hand, a swirling flurry spiraled in the air. Focusing, she willed the flurry of snow towards the wall, where it created an intricate border. She crafted a tiny replica of her elegant ice palace, followed by individual snowflakes of all different sizes. As she continued to experiment with her powers, her mind wandered to what had happened in that same ballroom the night before. The dashing Prince, the quiet dance, the last time she saw his face as he left. Elsa couldn't stand it, her mind swimming with thoughts like this. Was she happy she met Elias? Was she sad he left? Could it be possible that she might sort of like Prince Elias?

Only time would tell.

For now, Elsa decided it was best to remain the way she was so used to being. Alone.

**Thank you for reading! It'd mean so much if you left a review please!**

**-Queen Elsa of the TARDIS**


End file.
